


Работа над ошибками

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Фиксит Эндгейма.





	Работа над ошибками

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! СПОЙЛЕРЫ к «Мстители: финал».

**Часть 1.**  
Они сидели в комнате, которую на базе временно отвели Баки. Стив угрюмо пялился в покрывало на кровати, будто мог найти в его складках единственно правильное решение. Но решение было очевидным и очень простым. Баки его и выразил:

– Конечно, Стив. Так и нужно сделать.

Стив вскинулся и наконец решился посмотреть Баки в глаза, впервые за все время их разговора.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Конечно.

– А сам ты не хочешь? Со мной?

– Нет. Я здесь точно не пропаду, а возвращаться… Возвращаться не хочу, я уже не принадлежу тому времени. Меня там ничего не держит. В отличие от тебя.

– Но Бак, знаешь…

– Нет, Стиви, ты заслужил. После всего, что тут творилось. Возвращайся и женись на своей девушке, она тебя там заждалась, наверное.

Баки улыбнулся. Постарался, во всяком случае. Чтобы улыбка вышла бодрой, а тон смешливым. Так он, наверное, становился похожим на себя из прошлого. В Ваканде Стив обычно сразу же улыбался в ответ, но теперь только опустил голову. Баки знал, как убедить его. Усилить мотивацию, так сказать.

– Знаешь, если получится, забери меня у русских. Кажется, после падения меня увезли в Москву. Далековато, конечно, но…

Стив даже в лице изменился, будто Баки сморозил какую-то глупость.

– Черт, конечно, я тебя вытащу, Бак! Первым делом, клянусь. Но только… Для тебя здесь ничего не изменится.

– Что было, то было. Я тот, кто есть, и отрекаться от судьбы не хочу.

Они проговорили еще долго. Обсуждали, вспоминали почти до рассвета. Стив порывался изменить решение, и Баки терпеливо его уговаривал. А после того, как Стив ушел к себе, еще долго не спал, надеясь, что ночь не закончится.

* * *

Когда Стив исчез с платформы, а Беннер начал считать, Баки уже знал, что через пять секунд ничего не произойдет. Стив вернулся в прошлое, к своей Пегги. Он правда заслужил эту жизнь, и нужно быть эгоистичной скотиной, чтобы чувствовать по этому поводу что-то кроме радости за друга. Но Баки чувствовал. А когда развернулся и увидел постаревшего Стива, сказал себе, что все так, как должно быть. Иначе и быть не могло.

Баки не хотел подходить. Просто не мог себя заставить. Он не видел лица Стива, и пока можно было думать, что Стив еще где-то там, что он может передумать и вернуться. Поэтому Баки смотрел, как Сэм принимает щит, как они со Стивом о чем-то говорят. А потом Сэм подошел к нему.

– Твоя очередь, он попросил тебя позвать.

Преодолеть эти несколько метров оказалось сложнее, чем прыгнуть с небоскреба. Но он себя пересилил и сел на скамейку.

– Как дела, Стив?

Баки подумал, что никогда бы не узнал в этом старике своего Стива, но потом тот улыбнулся – совсем как раньше. Так, будто для него они и правда виделись только минуту назад.

– Здравствуй, Баки. Лучше не бывает. Я прожил очень счастливую жизнь.

– Рад за тебя. – Баки и правда был рад. – Значит, сыворотка оказалась не вечной?

– Да, вроде того. Хотя стареть я начал значительно позже, чем ожидалось.

Они немного помолчали – Баки не знал, о чем говорить. Но потом Стив повернулся к нему:

– Баки, я здесь ненадолго. Мне нужно обратно, меня там кое-кто ждет. Я должен сказать тебе: я совершил чудовищную ошибку, когда решил вернуться в прошлое.

Баки нахмурился:

– Что?

– Да, я думал, так будет лучше. Но я не должен был уходить, не должен был оставлять тебя. К сожалению, когда я это понял, было слишком поздно.

– Подожди, как же… Что случилось, Стив?

– Сначала все получалось так, как было запланировано. Я отбил тебя у русских – они уже успели приделать тебе железную руку, самый первый прототип, но с помощью Говарда мы довели его до ума. Сделали руку почти такой же, какая была у тебя в этом времени. Мы добили Гидру, Бак, вместе и, я надеюсь, окончательно. Я женился на Пегги, и мы были счастливы. Первые семь лет. Сначала все получалось как бы само собой. Мы боролись с врагами, основали Щ.И.Т. Работа, потом быт, время… Не буду углубляться, но вскоре мы поняли, насколько у нас разные цели и вообще… Сегодня бы сказали, не сошлись характерами.

Баки сидел с открытым ртом.

– И что же, Стиви? Ты просто застрял там? Пока не изобрели эти чертовы частицы?

Стив посмотрел на него как-то странно и улыбнулся.

– Я остался, ведь еще до развода осознал, кто мой правильный партнер.

Он сказал это так, будто Баки должен был сразу догадаться, но тот лишь тупо спросил:

– И кто же?

Стив фыркнул, а затем стащил с безымянного пальца кольцо и протянул его Баки.

Внутри была гравировка, которую тот рассмотрел не сразу.

– Погоди. – Он неверяще пялился на надпись. – Погоди, это что, мое кольцо? В смысле, я его тебе подарил?

– Вообще-то это я заказал нам кольца и сделал тебе предложение, как только такие браки разрешили. А вот ты долго упирался, как баран, и ворчал, что после стольких лет эти формальности ни к чему.

Баки наконец смог оторваться от кольца и посмотреть на Стива.

– Мы женаты? Ты женился на мне?

– Да, Баки, мы женаты. И теперь, поскольку я знаю, что ты сам прекрасно осознал свои чувства еще тогда, когда мы жили в Бруклине, хочу тебя спросить: какого черта ты мне не сказал? Почему позволил уйти?

Баки пожал плечами, все еще пытаясь осознать.

– Потому что это было правильно. Потому что ты заслужил второй шанс. Потому что я… Я тоже, черт возьми, не знал, что ты хочешь на мне жениться! Сначала Картер, потом… вторая Картер. Как я должен был понять, что ты…

– А я как должен был после всех твоих танцулек, девушек, этих двойных свиданий?

Баки фыркнул, испытывая смешанные чувства. Странную радость, с одной стороны, а с другой… Прежде чем он успел осознать горечь произошедшего, Стив придвинулся ближе.

– Я здесь не только для разговоров. Я хочу исправить то, что сделал.

Он взял Баки за плечи и слегка развернул влево.

– Видишь?

Баки посмотрел и увидел, что неподалеку на точно такой же скамейке сидит…

– Это… ты?

– Да, я. Из того времени. Я перед ним тоже виноват, так же, как перед тобой. Я занял его место и перекроил его реальность, и теперь он не сможет повторить мой путь. Хотя, если честно, воевать он не особенно сильно хочет. Я спросил его про щит, и он сказал, что рад был бы от него избавиться.

Издалека было плохо видно, но молодой Стив Роджерс явно нервничал. Он не замечал Баки и своего двойника, посматривал по сторонам и, кажется, не догадывался, что его ждёт. Баки все смотрел, а Стив наклонился ближе, понизив голос:

– Он сейчас растерян и немного напуган. Пару месяцев назад он проснулся в новом мире, а теперь я привел его в другую реальность. Почти все, кого он знал, состарились и умерли, и ты для него погиб совсем недавно. А еще он очень сильно тебя любит, но ему понадобится время и пара граблей, чтобы это осознать. Но если ты не будешь тупить и заниматься этой ерундой с самопожертвованием, до него, возможно, дойдет быстрее.

Баки сглотнул, а Стив сжал его плечи и подтолкнул вперед.

– Иди, Бак. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив так же, как я. Как счастливы мы.

Баки, как завороженный, сделал несколько шагов, а когда догадался обернуться, скамейка позади была пуста.

Молодой Стив смотрел себе под ноги и не замечал Баки, пока тот не подошел почти вплотную. Стиву понадобилась пара секунд, за которые недоумение на его лице сменилось узнаванием.

– Баки! – Он вскочил.

– Стив. – Баки подался вперед, и Стив буквально смял его в объятиях.

– Бак, это правда ты? Ты же настоящий? Я уже ничего не понимаю, этот старик мне немного рассказал, но это такое безумие!

– Ничего, Стиви, мы разберемся. Теперь разберемся, обещаю.

Баки обнимал Стива и думал, что теперь все должно быть хорошо.

**Часть 2. То, что правильно**  
Новый мир был прекрасен. Проблем, конечно, хватало, но после Таноса все они казались мелкими и незначительными.

– Серьезно, Бак? Пришельцы из космоса?

Баки иногда забывал, что Стив не знает ничего из случившегося после сороковых, но это были приятные хлопоты – объяснять ему, как работает микроволновка, что такое мобильный телефон, интернет, почему девушки ходят в таких коротких юбках. Гораздо сложнее было отвечать на личные вопросы. Например, немного освоившись в пригородном доме, который они сняли на троих с Сэмом, Стив посадил Баки перед собой и потребовал объяснений: как Баки выжил после падения и откуда у него железная рука.

– Ну, в общем…

Через час приехал Сэм и застал по-своему залипательную картину: Стив на заднем дворе яростно разрывал бревна голыми руками, а Баки наблюдал за ним, сидя на ступеньках крыльца.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да вот, рассказал ему про себя и Гидру.

– Понятно. – Сэм даже похлопал его по плечу. – Я стейки привез. Может, пожарим сегодня?

– Без проблем. Вон, дров у нас теперь на месяц вперед.

В мире постепенно устраняли последствия щелчка. Правительство организовало поиск пропавших и реабилитацию пострадавших. Эверетт Росс неожиданно взял оставшихся Мстителей под свое крыло, особенно тех, кто был вне закона. Запустил процесс реабилитации Зимнего Солдата как военнопленного Баки Барнса. Выбил всем относительную неприкосновенность, привлек к сотрудничеству с правительством тех, кто захотел. Возможно, без вмешательства Ника Фьюри тоже не обошлось, но тот усердно делал вид, что просто собирает новую команду из молодежи.

К Стиву, кажется, никто не приставал. Сэм не спешил официально принимать щит Капитана Америки, возможно, втайне надеясь снова сбагрить его законному владельцу, но Баки твердо решил: Роджерсу нужен отдых. Им обоим, лет так на пять.

– Я все еще не понимаю, Баки, как так вышло, что я отправился в прошлое. И почему тогда будущее не изменилось?

Баки был не силен во всей этой квантовой чепухе, поэтому познакомил Стива со Скоттом Лэнгом. Они вообще решили не очень сильно распространяться о том, что этот Стив – немного не тот Стив, которого все знали. На выручку пришла старая добрая амнезия.

– Подожди, Кэп, ты совсем ничего не помнишь со времени пробуждения? Ни читаури, ни Альтрона? Серьезно? Тогда слушай.

К радости Баки, Беннер, Ванда и Клинт избавили его от необходимости рассказывать Стиву все, что должно было с ним случиться, но не случилось. Стив только рот открывал и периодически переспрашивал.

– С ума сойти, Бак. Я даже не знаю, хорошо, что я все это пропустил, или нет.

Баки тоже не знал. А еще не знал, как подступиться к Стиву с одним деликатным вопросом.

– Барнс, а о чем вы говорили со старым Кэпом? Он тебе сказал, на ком женился? Мне не сказал. Хотя чего тут гадать, на Картер, наверное.

Сэм был в этом так уверен, что разочаровывать его Баки не решался.

– Ну, да. На Картер. – И на ней ведь тоже.

Стив из прошлого просил его не тупить, но что под этим подразумевалось? Подойти и сказать что-то вроде «Эй, а наши версии из параллельной реальности поженились, может, тоже попробуем?» Нет, это не то, что Стиву будет сейчас полезно услышать. Стив вообще еще не до конца адаптировался, и периодически его накрывало там, где нельзя было предсказать. Например, вечером, после очередной встречи с командой, он вдруг обнял Баки.

– Бак, я только сейчас все сложил и понял. Я же тебя бросил. После всего, что случилось, после Гидры, Таноса. Я не знаю, правда не знаю, что могло меня настолько изменить, почему я решился… Господи, Баки, прости, прости.

Стив шмыгнул носом, прямо как в старые бруклинские времена, когда пытался не разреветься после особенно трудных драк.

– Да ладно, Стиви, я сам тебя уговорил. Это было правильно.

– Да какое к черту правильно, Бак?! Какое к черту правильно? – Стив оторвался от плеча Баки и уставился покрасневшими глазами, в которых пылал уже до боли знакомый праведный гнев. – Я от такого «правильно» отказываюсь, слышишь? Не хочу быть тем, кто мог просто все бросить и уйти. Он и я – разные люди, понял, Бак? Его мир не имеет с нашим ничего общего, так и знай.

И Баки все понял. Кивнул, улыбнулся, как мог, и про себя отметил, что вот все и решилось. Конечно, нет ничего общего. Там, в другом мире, в сороковых Стив спас другого Баки. Еще не агента Гидры с руками по локоть в крови. Того, кто все помнит и улыбается так, как никогда не сможет Зимний Солдат.

А Стив хоть и открестился от себя другого, но, кажется, все равно дополнил комплекс вины перед Баки новыми пунктами. К «не удержал» и «не нашел» добавилось «бросил». С этим нужно было что-то делать, и Баки пошел к Сэму. Совет был вполне типичным:

– Попробуйте отвлечься, жить обычной жизнью. Делать самые обычные вещи – ходить в магазин, готовить еду. Если не созрели для психотерапии, походите на встречи ветеранов.

Можно было еще предложить подорожник прикладывать, но Баки спорить не стал. У самого Сэма вот такой роскошной возможности жить обычной жизнью не было. Он активно работал с пострадавшими, оказывал психологическую помощь, организовывал встречи, сотрудничал с Россом и иногда с Фьюри. Вечером приходил домой и помогал уже своим замороженным приятелям с разной степенью ПТСР. А потом ему пришлось уехать в Вашингтон – разобраться с домом, повидать семью. На эти дни Стив и Баки остались дома одни.

– Стиви, может быть, выберемся в город, сходим на танцы? Клубы сейчас уже, правда, не те, что раньше, но мне нравится.

Баки выбрал тихое и приятное место. Без шумной музыки и мигающего света. Просто бар, где можно выпить и немного потанцевать. И вот тут его накрыло ностальгией. Роджерса пришлось буквально выталкивать на танец с красивой девчонкой, а тот краснел и не знал, куда положить руки.

– Бак, она же почти вся голая. У нее штаны спущены ниже некуда, майка такая короткая, а вырез!

Баки давно уже так не смеялся. Видимо, жизнь, несмотря ни на что, налаживается. Но уже дома, когда они решили, что танцев для первого раза хватит, Стив выцепил его по пути в туалет.

– Бак, ты мне ничего рассказать не хочешь?

Выстоять перед пытливым взглядом Роджерса было трудно, но Баки и не такое выдерживал.

– Нет, с чего ты взял?

– У тебя вид такой же, как когда тебя призвали, а ты не хотел говорить.

Можно было только пожать плечами и разыграть лучшую карту.

– Стив, семьдесят лет прошло, я изменился. Я теперь другой, ничего общего с тем Баки.

Стив долго на него смотрел, будто рентгеном просвечивал. Потом качнул головой.

– Нет, Бак, ты не другой. Ты – это ты.

Баки сбежал в ванную, а ночью долго не мог уснуть.

Утром Сэм возвращался из Вашингтона. Сказал, что сам прекрасно доберется, но они все равно решили его встретить. В аэропорту Стив глазел по сторонам. Особенно его интересовали электронные табло и экраны с яркой рекламой. Палатки с едой тоже были кстати. Они купили себе по хот-догу, потому что это снова было похоже на их старый Бруклин. Было здорово сидеть в зале ожидания, жевать и смотреть, как встречаются люди после разлуки. После прибытия очередного рейса Стив вдруг тронул Баки за локоть.

– Эй, смотри…

Со стороны зоны прилета вышел темноволосый парень с большим чемоданом на колесиках. И сразу его бросил, чтобы обнять худого паренька, который кинулся ему на шею, а потом, нисколько не стесняясь, страстно поцеловал у всех на виду.  
Баки почувствовал себя очень неловко, но только плечами пожал.

– Ну, да. А ты не знал?

– Нет, знал. – Стив дернулся, продолжая смотреть на парочку. – Читал, но не думал, что… Что это теперь вот так легко. И никто не боится, никто ничего не говорит.

Люди и правда просто шли мимо – кто-то сердился, что надо обходить брошенный чемодан, кто-то ворчал, что проход загораживают. А кто-то понимающе улыбался. Баки вдруг на секунду почувствовал странное, представив на месте этих парней их со Стивом. Могли бы они быть такими же, если б родились лет на семьдесят позже? Внутри тоскливо заныло, а Баки понял, что Стив втолковывал ему что-то о правах человека.

– Ну, да, это хорошо, наверное. – Баки кашлянул, сделав вид, что слушал.

– Да, хорошо. – Стив закивал. – Конечно, хорошо, Бак, это правильно. Люди теперь могут быть самими собой, никого не бояться.

К счастью, в этот момент они увидели Сэма, и Стив встал, чтобы ему помахать. Те два парня наконец перестали целоваться и, подхватив чемодан, смешались с толпой. Стив больше не поднимал эту тему, но до конца дня ходил очень задумчивый. Отвлек его Сэм свежими новостями.

– В столице сейчас развернули активную деятельность. Ну, Фьюри развернул, хотя делает вид, что ни при чем. Собираются возродить Щ.И.Т. У руля будут Коулсон, Мария Хилл и Шэрон Картер.

– Картер? – Стив встрепенулся.

– Племянница Пегги Картер. – Сэм понимающе заулыбался. – Ты – вернее, твоя другая версия – был с ней близко знаком. Не настолько близко, насколько мог бы, конечно, но мы с Барнсом видели, как вы целовались.

– Боже.

Стив предсказуемо покраснел, а Баки ощутил укол тоски. Почти как тогда, когда Роджерс ушел в прошлое. Сэм продолжал подтрунивать, обещал познакомить Стива с Шэрон, а Баки думал, что это было вполне ожидаемо и закономерно. И правильно.  
Картер, снова. И пускай, так будет лучше для Стива.

Пару дней Баки хандрил и размышлял, куда можно податься, пока Стиву не стало совсем не до него. Можно было пойти к Фьюри, попросить забросить куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Наплести что-то про искупление, про желание приносить пользу. Или вернуться в Ваканду, навязаться Т’Чалле, снова стать Белым Волком. Только сможет ли он жить там, где еще недавно Стив-Кочевник навещал его, где до рассвета они не могли наговориться, где Баки даже смел на что-то надеяться… Из воспоминаний о прошлом его вырвал оклик:

– Баки.

Интонация заставила насторожиться. Он обернулся и увидел в руках Стива вскрытый конверт и какие-то фотографии.

– Баки, ты не хочешь мне объяснить, что это значит?

Смотрел Стив при этом так… Нехорошо, в общем, он смотрел.

– Что это?

Стив сунул ему конверт, и Баки наконец его рассмотрел. Обычный конверт из плотной желтоватой бумаги. На нем аккуратным знакомым почерком Стива было выведено: «Вскрыть через два месяца». И дата – ровно два месяца назад. День, когда Стив Роджерс отправился в прошлое, а вернувшись, привел вот этого Стива. Баки сглотнул и посмотрел на снимки – лента из трех моментальных черно-белых фотографий, явно сделанных в фотобудке. И на фото были они со Стивом. Непонятно, сколько им здесь лет. Выглядят примерно на тридцать-сорок, но, судя по прическе Баки, это шестидесятые. Обычные карточки, которые делают влюбленные, – смеются, обнимаются, целуются… Баки перевернул фотографии и прочитал вторую надпись: «Если этот придурок будет тупить, возьми все в свои руки, Стиви».

Вот же…

– Баки?

Да, нужно было как-то объясняться со Стивом, вид у которого с каждой секундой становился все воинственнее.

– Мы женаты в той реальности. – Баки решил не ходить вокруг да около.

– И когда ты собирался мне рассказать?

– Не знаю.

– Не знаешь?

– Слушай, ты сам сказал, что тот Стив не имеет с тобой ничего общего.

– Я тогда о другом совсем говорил!

– Тот Баки тоже другой, не Зимний Солдат, не убийца с мозгами набекрень.

– Ты не имел права такое скрывать, это и моя судьба, между прочим!

– И как бы это выглядело? Если что-то такое и должно было произойти, то лучше бы ты сам… Без моего вмешательства.

Баки начал злиться. Появилось неудержимое желание убежать и кого-нибудь побить. Но Стив, весь прямой и упертый, будто снова собрался идти на войну, посмотрел на него, а потом подошел ближе и решительно поцеловал. Неловко и отрывисто прижался губами к губам, зажмурившись, будто прыгал из самолета. Длилось это несколько секунд, а после Стив отстранился, и они оба вспомнили, что надо дышать.

– Что? – Стив хмурился и смотрел испытующе. – Не так, да? Неправильно?

– Так. – Баки ответил, прежде чем успел подумать. И вдруг понял, что думать не надо, ведь почерк на этих дурацких фотокарточках – его собственный. – Так, Стиви. Правильно.

И теперь поцеловал уже сам.

Наверное, их было видно из окна, потому что вернувшийся Сэм, заходя в дом, громко звенел ключами, хлопал дверью и пару раз многозначительно объявил о своем присутствии.


End file.
